citvfandomcom-20200214-history
Sooty Heights
Sooty Heights is a British children's television series that was produced for two series that aired on CITV from 27 September 1999 to 11 December 2000. It replaced Sooty & Co, that was presented by Matthew Corbett, who had retired as Sooty's right-hand man and sold the rights. The show featured the famous TV puppet, along with friends Sweep, Soo, and Little Cousin Scampi, as they attempted to run a hotel. It was presented by Richard Cadell and Liana Bridges. In 2001, Sooty Heights was renamed as Sooty. The show was still set in the same hotel, but refurbished. The hotel (but not the show) was then renamed again as "Hotel Sooty". Characters * Richard Cadell - presenter * Liana Bridges - presenter * Sooty - a mute yellow bear who is the protagonist of the show. He owns a magic wand whose power is invoked using the words "Izzy wizzy, let's get busy". * Sweep - a dim-witted grey dog with a penchant for bones and sausages. He wears red wellingtons and communicates using bizarre squeaks. * Soo - a calm and collected female panda who acts as the foil for both Sooty and Sweep. Usually wears a red skirt. Voiced by Brenda Longman. * Little Cousin Scampi - he is very cheeky and is also a serial troublemaker. He wears a navy blue school uniform and, like Sooty, is mute. * Dotty (played by Brenda Longman) - an eccentric woman who owns a hotel of her own in the area, but there's no rivalry between her and Sooty Heights as she often pops round to help them with any hotel related problems. * Portia du Pont (played by Eva Gray) - a glamorous and beautiful presenter of a TV show "Vets and Pets". The presenters and the puppets are her fans and very excited when she comes to stay at "Sooty Heights". Episodes Series 1: 1999 * 1. Desperately Seeking Squeaky (27 September 1999) * 2. The Hottest Place in Town (4 October 1999) * 3. Water, Water Everywhere (11 October 1999) * 4. The Best of Health (18 October 1999) * 5. Hidden Treasure (25 October 1999) * 6. Friends and Romans (1 November 1999) * 7. Battle of the Bands (8 November 1999) * 8. The Great Supremo (15 November 1999) * 9. Jumble (22 November 1999) * 10.Fast Food (29 November 1999) * 11.Bumps in the Night (6 December 1999) * 12.Double-O Sooty (13 December 1999) * 13.A Christmas Carrot (20 December 1999) Series 2: 2000 * 1. To Care is to Share (18 September 2000) * 2. Guard Dog Wanted (25 September 2000) * 3. Vets and Pets (2 October 2000) * 4. Manic Organic (9 October 2000) * 5. Undercover Sooty (16 October 2000) * 6. Vote for Soo (23 October 2000) * 7. Too Many Cooks (30 October 2000) * 8. A Sense of Business (6 November 2000) * 9. Dog Brain of Britain (13 November 2000) * 10.The Hounds of Music (20 November 2000) * 11.You Must Be Joking (27 November 2000) * 12.The Quest (4 December 2000) * 13.Sooty and the Beanstalk (11 December 2000) Trivia * Presenter Richard Cadell appeared, when he was just a teenager, as a guest magician on The Sooty Show, presented by Matthew Corbett, in the episode "Sooty's Christmas Special". * The frontage shots of the Sooty Heights Hotel were filmed in Denton, just outside Greater Manchester and a number of miles away from the intended location of the previous series. Broadcast UK history * CITV (27 September 1999 – 11 December 2000) Category:CITV Shows Category:1990s shows Category:2000s Shows Category:Shows with puppets Category:Past CITV Shows Category:Sooty